Mascot
by Hana1225
Summary: It's culture festival! Mamori's class is going to open a cafe, with Suzuna's help, who's going to be the cafe's mascot? Hirusena, set after 'Rain', unnecessary to read that first.


A.N: Heya! First, sorry for not updating my on-going stories, (somehow, I cant type a new chapter of 'happy childhood', and for 'Inbetween', I'd update it once 'happy childhood' is over, sorry), and, about twenty of my friends are coming today, and I'm getting hyper about it, we're going to eat, sit, talk, laugh, and…and…!! We probably would play tag!! Wohooo!!! Eh? How old am i? I was born on 1993, so that makes me 16, maybe.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The Deimon high is having a culture fest, and it's a common sense for every students to participate, and somehow, even a student from another school got to enter even if it's still the preparation day (thus outsiders usually aren't permitted to get in), for example: Suzuna. The short haired girl ran along the corridor, and quickly opened the door once she reached the classroom.

"Senaaaa!!!"

The brown haired boy turned around to see Suzuna coming through the door, wearing a simple orange yukata with a white frilly apron on her waist, said apron is similar with the one he has at home, and that, somehow made him blush. On each hand she held a big plastic bag with different color.

She made her way toward the boy (who was chatting with Monta), all the while smiling. "Hey Suzuna," greeted the boy, smiling back, Monta only grunted in response, seems like he's still mad about the other day.

"Look!!" she said and twirled once, "How is it?" she asked eagerly, confused, Sena could only formed an " Uh…it's nice?" as an answer. "Hmmm?" the girl hummed, waiting for more reactions, tapping her foot impatiently.

"……It's…. cute?"

"You like it, then?" she asked once more. The boy only nodded, she smiled widely, then she yanked both boys' wrists and started running, forcing both boys to do the same.

..........................................

Suzuna shoved both boys into the boys' changing room, and threw in plastic bags right after, she slammed the door shut from outside and yelled,

"Change your clothes with the ones inside the plastic bags, the white one is for Sena, the black one is for you, Monta!" she said, then started pacing around.

Bored of pacing around, Suzuna slammed the door open, only to see the boys have yet to move,

"What are you waiting for? Hurryyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!" she said, then slammed the door closed once again, still chanting: "hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry".

………………………………………..

To say that Mamori is frustrated is an understatement, jus a hour ago, Suzuna said that she wanted to be the mascot girl for her class' café, and then she suddenly ran outside saying that she had an idea, Mamori would has been sighed if only she didn't hear the little devil's voice.

"Mamoneeeee~~~~" speak of the devil.

Mamori turned around to see the younger girl smiling cheerfully, waving her hand eagerly.

"Ah, Suzuna-chan! I was wondering where you were, you're our mascot girl, so it would be a problem if you wander too far," she said, half worried, half annoyed. At this, Suzuna smiled triumphantly.

"That's why, Mamonee, I bring you two new mascots! Ta-daa~~" she said, arms spreading wide, and when no one's coming from behind the door, she quickly ran outside and forced the said mascots inside.

"Ta-daaa~~!!!" she repeated once more, clearly proud of her work. Mamori could only stare.

………………………………………

There stood two boys in costumes. One in a big, fluffy monkey costume (with an apron on its waist), and the other one in a black maid uniform (also with an apron on his waist), looking obviously uncomfortable.

"Su….Suzuna….it's embarrassing….can we take it off?" said Sena, face deep red, trying to pull down his skirt, Suzuna quickly slapped his hands, earning a yelp.

"Fine if you take them off here! And if you continue to pull down your skirt, that would only makes you show your behind instead." She said way too cheerfully, Mamori could only rub her forehead, trying to decrease the headache that suddenly came.

………………………………………

"That's not good, Suzuna-chan, you cant turn Sena into the mascot girl," she said, and after Sena shoot hear a weak, embarrassed stare, she added quickly, "boy," seeing Suzuna's pout, she continued,

"First," she said, holding one finger out, "if he were to be the mascot boy, the guests would stare and started spreading rumors, and if that happened, Hiruma-san would probably blow our class for allowing others stare at Sena." She said,

"Then, we could always invite You-nii since the beginning, right?"

"No, and that's what I was going to explain, two," she paused holding another finger, "if we invite Hiruma-san, he would scare the guests, and our class would gain nothing,"

"uh-uh, but, it's such a waste to not make him use that clothes!!" she argued, urging the older girl to just let Sena become the mascot boy, Mamori only shook her head.

"Says who we're going to waste that clothes?"

…………………………..

He was sitting on the chair lazily, simply closing his eyes, with legs on the desk, when suddenly a loud squeak was heard, a door being opened, and a figure being shoved into the dark room (he prefers dark when he's going to rest his mind), and the door closed quickly.

He was going to tell the intruder to just get the fck out of his sight when the said intruder looked up to him. "……Shrimp…..?" was all he could say after the shock decreased. The boy blushed slightly when he looked at the devil, but then the blush deepened after remembering the clothes he wore.

"Hi-hiruma-san….." he stuttered, trying to stand from his on four position (he drop the "senpai" now that they finally together) but paused when Hiruma placed his hand on his head and started ruffling his brown hair, he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling.

"Stay like that, I like the view this way." Said the blonde, followed by his long cackle. Sena quickly shook his head to free his hair from Hiruma's hand and stood up abruptly, face now crimson red

Outside, Suzuna's heart is thumping wildly inside her chest, both excited and thrilled, excited of what they would do later, and thrilled, what if she was found out?

………………………………………

"Wah, Monta-kun, that costume suits you fine, that's cute." Said Mamori with a big smile, gesturing toward the costume, however Monta only heard the "suits you" and "cute" part.

'Cute….. mamori-san thinks that I'm cute….. cute. Cute. Cute. Cute. Cute. Cute. I'm cute!!! Could it be…I Mamori-san likes me!' was all that get inside the monkey's brain. 'well, I owe you one, Suzuna' he thought, clasping his hands.

"I was going to get my neighbor's son to wear it and make him become our class's mascot, but that costume is so cute it suits everyone." She said, smiling kindly, but somehow or another Monta couldn't hear her anymore.

'Cute. Cute. Cute. I'M CUTE MAX!!!'

At that time, Mamori's phone rang and she quickly answered it.

"Helo?" she greeted the person, only to heard some rustling voice, she then decided to take a look at the screen, sure enough, it's Suzuna's number, "……Suzuna-chan…what are you doing?"

"Te-hee!! Mamo-nee!!! You wouldn't believe it!" she exclaimed excitedly, "oh no the battery is dying on me! I'll call later!"

Just that. And the connection was cut. Mamori could only stare toward the thing in her hand, then decided to put it on the table (the one close to Monta) and walked toward her classmates, making sure everything's alright.

………………………………….

The phone rang once again, and Mamori was still talking with her classmates, so Monta took the phone. He eyed the number suspiciously.

'Unknown member…..could it be…. Stalker??' his eyebrows knitted in concentration, until then he decided, 'Mukyaaaaaaaa!!! Whoever it is I don't care! I'm going to protect Mamori-san from any stalker, MAX!!!!' and with that one decision in his mind, he answered the phone.

"……." He didn't say anything, just waiting for the other to begin, but there's only rustling sounds, then….

'H-hyaa!!! Hi-hiruma….mmm…Hiruma-san!! W-wait!! I …..I …..'

'Mmm? What's that, shrimp? I can't hear you clearly, kekekeke….' Another squeak, then,

'N-n-no! ugh…..hmp…' a slapping sound, 'mmm….mmmph!!!'

'Don't cover your mouth, I want to hear your voice,' sounds of harsh panting, heavy breathing could be heard.

'U-uwaaaa..hhhh….hyaaaa!!!!'

Monta eyed the phone with horror in his eyes, his first instinct was to drop the evil thing and let it kiss the floor, but then he remembered that it's not his (his was broken and his mother scolded him for this, he blamed Suzuna for that, and his mother beat him for blaming a little innocent girl), he put it slowly on the table, then ran to the nearest wall, and started banging his head, hoping that he would lost some of his memories.

He needs to purify his head, quickly, he cursed whoever called and let him heard that kind of voices.

…………………………………

"How was that, Mamo-nee? I placed a bug on Sena's clothes earlier, I'm a genius aren't I? Aren't I? Praise me!!" Suzuna giggled quietly, she called prom the pay phone, fortunately there's no one around, so she could took a laptop (that she stole from her dad earlier that day) and eavesdropping,

"Mamo-nee?" she called for the older girl, but got no answer, "are you bssy? Alright then, I'd record it and give it to you later!!!" she said, and giggled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A.N: Both Suzuna and Monta are cheerful, I want them to be best friends because that would be fun. I enjoyed torturing Monta, because it's fun. :3

I was going to post this story before my friends came, but here you got it two weeks after their arrival :D

Sadly, we didn't play tag, just splashing water one another, and played my puzzle.


End file.
